


KeiKiyo's Outdoor Activities

by ArimaMary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allosexual Character, Asexual Character, Begging, Bondage, Care Between Foreplay, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Photography, Exhibitionism, Flavored Condoms, Gender Non-Conforming Partner, M/M, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Blow Job, Service Top, Slight Performance Anxiety, boyfriend shirt, lots of foreplay, mentions of abuse, mentions of rimming, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArimaMary/pseuds/ArimaMary
Summary: Kiyoshi wants to continue to please his boyfriend's public sex kink, but this time Keima wants is to please him, so they agree to plan and execute a carefully crafted plan to satisfy each other.
Relationships: Kirishima Keima/ Ryuugamine Kiyoshi
Kudos: 3





	KeiKiyo's Outdoor Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was unplanned, but it wasn't a mistake <3.

Kiyoshi fiddles, eyes darting around. His heart is hammering in anticipation, not the same kind his boyfriend might be feeling. When he's asked what he thinks of it, he can't answer. It is a nice place but his anxious and trouble-detecting disposition ushers him to find flaws in his boyfriend's choice.

Keima calls his name, placing a hand on his. His partner looks down, shaky brown eyes meeting his. "We are having lunch first. We prepared it together, remember?" Kiyoshi nods. "If you don't want to, we don't have to do it," he offers for the umpteenth time.

Kiyoshi vigorously shakes his head, finally finding his voice. "I want to. The place is pretty. It's just I'm not into it like you, so my head is clear. And nervous. _Very_ nervous." He stares at one side: the open fields with people and trails. Would someone come to them? Should they have asked for permission? There weren't any park rules about picnicking in this area but should they have asked anyway? There were _definitely_ no rules against sex.

Keima caresses his partner's hand, taking in his zipped jacket he told Kiyoshi to wear for today. "I'm sure we can deal with whatever happens. Eating for a while may show someone we aren't doing anything wrong." _Yet._

"Right, yeah." Kiyoshi's gaze goes back to his boyfriend. His smile puts the blonde's restless heart at ease. Plus, the clothes have Keima's scent. His anxiety has been killing his hard-on but if he slips, his lower area warms.

"Let's eat," Kiyoshi says.

No one comes during lunchtime. The sandwiches and soup and dessert taste _amazing_. The conversation is light and comfortable. As usual, Keima compliments his partner who, as the one studying the art of food-making, did most of the work. The blond blushes at the sincere praise.

Next, they brush their teeth, spitting on a nearby tree. They wash the little bits of toothpaste in hopes it doesn't damage the ecosystem. Keima wonders why though, as Kiyoshi brings the eco-friendly toothpaste. Nevertheless, Keima obeys without objecting.

_'I guess no one will come,'_ Kiyoshi tries to deceive himself. Keima joins him and envelops him with a hug. His arms are locked so he burrows his head on the brunet’s and rubs against it.

Keima mutters the blond's name before planting a kiss on his lips, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Kiyoshi tries to lose himself in the feeling but his boyfriend pulls away.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks.

"I am," Kiyoshi says, cursing how the question kicked him back to reality.

Keima ponders before slipping his hand on his partner's. "Let's go to that tree. With your back to it, we won't be seen."

The blonde turns and frowns. It was the first tree of the forest with a thick bark. "What about ants?" he asks, a sigh of frustration escaping from his lips.

The brunet looks around. "I'll put this between you." He stands up with a look that he expects Kiyoshi to do the same. He does, and Keima does his thing, patting the cloth around the tree and the ground.

Kiyoshi worries they might be disturbing an ant nest. Fire ants are a thing in California, right? He sighs. There are so many dangers in the outside world. Is he going to be able to enjoy this?

To Keima, his partner looks dejected. He doesn't understand why he's acting that way if he's up to playing along Keima's kinks. "Are you okay?" he asks with his most loving tone, "please tell me what you are feeling, Kiyoshi."

His partner looks down. Keima considers packing up may be a real possibility, as a waste as it is. But he doesn't want to rush Kiyoshi. "It's not much. I keep thinking of what may go wrong. Reasons we shouldn't do this. What are _you_ feeling, Kei?"

Shit, Kiyoshi said his nickname in that vulnerable tone. His body was already shaking in anticipation, the little dominant bone left in him slapped awake. Keima repeats the question. "I want to touch you. In a public place͢—" He bites the rest of his answer. It took him a month to scout this place based on Kiyoshi's preferences and discuss with him what they wanted and their lunch. His effort shouldn't be a reason Kiyoshi should let him touch him. His sensitive partner would see it that way. Keima also knows he shouldn't close off his feelings if Kiyoshi wanted them. "I'm really into this. All I can think of is all the things we said we would do."

"Yeah, you really are into public," Kiyoshi says flatly.

Keima is compelled to close the distance between them. His partner is so beautiful with his long hair. And without. He's always beautiful.

"Thank you for coming this far with me, Kiyoshi. You said you still want this and you are nervous, and despite being nervous and worried you want to go forward. I don't know if you have other reasons to be out of your comfort zone but I believe you wouldn't do it if you didn't love me a little." That was being positive, this adorable partner had the habit of doing too much for others. "You aren’t forcing yourself to do this for me, are you? I'm not distrusting you—by the way—I don't want that possibility to exist." _It's going to block me from pleasing you, that's for sure._

"I'm not! I'm not forcing myself! I want this." He cowers. "Public is not my kink. We have never done it this out in the open." He looks around as if checking for danger.

They spend a few minutes in silence, hands roaming between each other. "It's like, well, it's not the first time, our roles have reversed. It's like one of those times." Kiyoshi grins stiffly. Keima's face says he doesn't get it. "When you are really into something I'm not, it makes me wonder if this is what you feel as an ace. Just. . . not being into something."

Keima tilts his head. He acknowledges this is Kiyoshi's effort to understand him. Keima isn't into Kiyoshi but he's into doing lewd things with him where people might see them. "Yeah, it feels like that."

"It's tough," Kiyoshi says shakily. 

Keima caresses his knuckles. "It was when I felt disconnected from something I should be feeling but as we have expanded to kinks and more, I know I am just built different from you, and that's okay. It's okay being different from me and having different kinks." He kisses his partner's cold and pale hands as he considers what he would like to hear in that place. "I'll add many things you like. You will feel pleasure too."

"Thank you for thinking about me," Kiyoshi's diplomatic tone tells Keima he didn't say what Kiyoshi needed. "Let's go," he pulls the brunet to the spot. 

Kiyoshi lays on the cloth over the bark, looking distant.

Keima feels he's going to have another performance anxiety attack. It really was too soon to be pleasing Kiyoshi again. 

"Keima, earth to Kei." The brunet is pulled back. He leans on Kiyoshi's shoulder. His chest is painfully tight.

"There isn't much you can do about my worries. I know you can make me feel good, and if I don't, we can just do it back home! You taught me trying new things is a valuable experience and to handle disappointment when it fails." Keima feels Kiyoshi's grip tighten around him. "Let's feel good together. I want it to be you."

_"Even if you suck,"_ Keima felt his partner left unsaid.

They share a supportive, loving kiss that slowly turns deeper, hands exploring each others' bodies.

Peck after peck, Keima's muscles relax. The gusts of winds, the chirping of the birds, and the sounds from in front of him that can be human voices arouse him. The world can see how much he loves his partner. His wonderful, loving partner. He wants the world to see.

Sitting on Kiyoshi's slender thighs, they are closer to being eye to eye. Keima's bottom sparks with pleasure, thinking how Kiyoshi's hands could roam around it bare as he has done many times before. Keima doesn't take off his pants, it wasn't on Kiyoshi's list. He would feel betrayed if he suddenly has to please Keima when it was going to be the other way around.

"It's getting hot," Kiyoshi says between gasps. "Can I take this off?"

"What if I said no?" He replies as planned. Kiyoshi complains. They banter for a few rounds, Keima teasing his submissive partner until he allows the blond to remove the jacket.

Kiyoshi peeks at his boyfriend, wanting to savor each second of the few clothes they will remove today. He feels sexier by the second and that turns him on and pulls him further away from his worries.

Sports jacket off, Keima takes in the sight of the oversized blue dress shirt the blonde borrowed. His partner is into body odor and boyfriend shirts. As odd as the sight is to him, Kiyoshi might be over the clouds. "It looks good on you," he offers, caressing Kiyoshi's arm. He then touches the red striped tie. His partner looks cute. 

Keima moves from his thin lips down to his chest, unbuttoning the shirt enough to expose a nipple. Kiyoshi gasps as he takes it with his lips and gives it a slow lick, teasing the other nipple over the cloth. Keima could feel Kiyoshi's nipples harden, peeking out from his slender and smooth body.

Kiyoshi hugs him tight as he kisses his neck, twirling the lubricated nipple with his fingertips. The blond moans as Keima kisses his cheek. Kiyoshi deserves a lot of kisses.

"Kei. . ." His partner breathes out. "Move on~."

"Okay." The brunet gives him one last kiss and puts distance between them. _'Crap, he noticed I was stalling.'_

"You know what I like," Kiyoshi offers, playing with his own nipple. Keima notes how skillful the movements look and how erotic Kiyoshi himself is. 

Debating whether to take the list out of his pocket, his eyes fall on Kiyoshi's tie and his mind travels to the doujin he read. He presses a hand on the tie and whispers in Kiyoshi's ear after giving it a gentle nibble. 

Kiyoshi's body shakes violently. He apologizes. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Can I take off your tie and wrap your hands?" His partner nods and Keima slips off the loosened knot. With practiced movements, Kiyoshi's hands are tied.

"How is it?" Keima asks.

His partner tugs and twists his wrists. "Good."

When he starts thrashing, Keima can't take too long. This cloth isn't for bondage and it can leave a mark for days. Kiyoshi uses his hands to work. They can't risk wrist pain.

"Come here." Kiyoshi pulls his boyfriend, tied limbs behind the built man's shoulders. "Kei, more, I want to struggle more," he begs quietly. He can feel his hard-on pushing against his pants. He wants one more thing before getting it.

He says the safe word. Keima remembers. It's both a signal and a question.

_"How do you want to finish, if you want to come?"_ They were discussing the finishing touches for their sexscapde. They had filtered out the absurd, the dangerous, and the soft limits that might become hard. With their respective disappointment, penetration and rimming were out.

Kiyoshi pondered over the two options: his boyfriend's hand or his mouth around his dick. The versatile man was experienced with one more than the other but it would be a lost opportunity to not include another of his likes for the finale.

Keima slips back the paper to his jeans and brings Kiyoshi's hand to his plump lips, the sign he accepts. Returning with a condom, lube, and their secret camera, he grins devilishly and whispers. "If you want it, you have to beg for it, _you little slut._ " He unzips Kiyoshi's bottoms and slides them out before taking the camera.

"An," Keima perks up at their safe word. "Pull back a little. It's you, not—" He stops. "It's Kei."

The brunet nods, showing a familiar demeanor. After a grounding kiss, he points the camera at him. "Any side you want to show your boyfriend?"

Kiyoshi warms up with a few poses, feeling around the dark where he feels the sexiest. He ends with his tied hands up, head tilted, gaze hazy, and mouth slightly open. Keima gives him a vocal okay each time a picture is taken.

Keima wishes taking erotic pictures of his partner turns him on but he's happy to be his cameraman and audience. He's happy _and_ embarrassed when Kiyoshi wants to show him his ass. He becomes a fumbling mess with each shot that is lewder than the last. He can't answer any of his partner's questions and being mocked makes him more shy. 

Kiyoshi is in control and Keima loves it.

"Kei, come." His voice is light and ephemeral like that of an angel. He takes the camera away and brings him closer. Keima wished his partner would take pictures of them in embarrassing positions, capturing his blank expression on top of Kiyoshi's messy clothes and hair. _'How embarrassing to look at. Lewder pictures of us would be more embarrassing, like Kiyoshi opening up my legs and making me look at my naked ass that wants his tongue.'_

"Do I need to beg more?" Kiyoshi purrs. "Kei~" he caresses the brunet's thick, muscular arm. His boyfriend stares at him, innocent and confused. 

The blonde takes his hand and slips a finger in his mouth.

Keima straightens immediately, shaking his head. "It's lewd but it feels gross," he says, wiping his hand on a towel.

"Glad to have you back." Kiyoshi giggles, fighting the temptation to tease more.

His boyfriend mutters an apology and throws the towel to the side. They kiss again, hot and wanton.

"Kei, I want your mouth," Kiyoshi breaths, lying under his boyfriend, resuming to beg. "Please make me cum."

"I don't want to," Keima refuses greedily. He cups a hand on the blonde's face, telling him he's desired as he continues kissing all over.

"I'll be good, if you do it I'll be good!"

"You are so naughty, can you be good?"

As he worked for an answer, it suddenly felt too real. " _Yoro_ , please tell me why I'm not good."

Keima closed in on his ear. " _Haji_ , because you are naughty. You are so so naughty." A pause. " _Yoro_ , say you naughty . . . ?"

" _Haji_. . . I'm. . . I'm naughty." When your boyfriend's hands are all around you, it's hard to focus.

"Say it again, say it until I tell you to stop," Keima commands, teasing Kiyoshi's moist nipple.

"I'm naughty. I'm naughty. I'm naughty. I'm naughty. I'm naughty. I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty-I'm naughty. _What do you do to naughty boys like me?"_

Kiyoshi feels he's a kid again, calling in his mind for a person who is no longer in this world. But there's no reply, not from that person or Keima. Kiyoshi doesn't realize when he closes his eyes yet tears marr his open eyes.

He feels a pair of lips clean his tears. He can't call out his name, throat burning. He doesn't think he yelled that much.

Keima meets his eyes before answering his question. "I give naughty people what they want. They deserve it."

Was this the first time Keima answered the question? Did the name finally slip?

"Do you want it like this against the tree?" His boyfriend smiles welcomingly. Impossible if he had heard the name.

Kiyoshi considers. His emotions are dead tired and need a change of pace. "Leaning, please." He closes his eyes, taking in the surrounding sensations to ground himself in the present. A cold breeze, the warmth of his boyfriend's body. He hugs the latter tight.

Keima leans his partner against the bark and shares some water and an easy to chew pastry. It's one of the times when his partner stops working and needs to recharge. He's glad he doesn't feel sexually attracted to Kiyoshi or he wouldn't be this cool-headed and ready to aid him.

The brunet took the chance to wipe him down and button his shirt, making him more presentable. Kiyoshi didn't let him untie the bindings, so he checked the state of his wrists. He motions them to a relaxed position, telling Kiyoshi to follow.

Keima places his jacket over Kiyoshi's legs. Yeah, it would be bad if someone finds them in this position: a half-naked, tired-looking young man with his wrists tied in a secluded section. This was what Kiyoshi was worried about, Keima realizes. Staring at his partner’s vulnerable expression, Keima doesn't want anyone to know of this face.

He waits until his partner rouses back from wherever he is. It's half past five when it happens. Keima gently assesses his state and prods on his desires.

"Let me wash my face and eat some more. Take a cab home." Keima supports him through this. Kiyoshi didn't bring any make-up, so he couldn't put it back on. 

"Do you like what you see?" The blond teases, grinning under the towel.

Keima nods. 

Kiyoshi blushes. "I'm sorry if I worried you," he says, face devoid of artificial beauty. He can see all the unevenness in his skin, the sleepless nights, and the age.

"You are beautiful, Kiyoshi. Can I kiss you?" He motions close but stops. This time, Kiyoshi comes to him. The hands around his neck are blazing hot.

Touching each other's bodies, they reignite the flame of desire. Keima is much more caring and careful this time. His partner looks tired, he shouldn't add many heavy sensations.

Kiyoshi's soft moans make him tender in the knees. "Kiyoshi," he sighs, "I love you." He wanted to say _"I'll make you feel good"_ but he couldn't be sure about that. Some days just weren't the days. "Your erection has died down since. Do you want me to use my hand first or should I go with this?"

"It would be nice if you used your hand a little." 

Keima peels the jacket off Kiyoshi's legs and rolls down his underwear, not one of the pink pairs he wanted to wear today. With a blue shirt, his body began to feel foreign.

"Can we take them off?" Kiyoshi squirmed. "I—"

"Say no more," his boyfriend takes them off and out of sight. Now he felt weird with no underwear.

"I wish one the pink ones were clean."

"If it's of any help, I bought red strawberry flavored condoms."

Kiyoshi freezes. That was a series of words he didn't expect Keima to say today. "I thought—"

"I'm out of my comfort zone too. This might make it more enjoyable, _or bearable_ ," he mutters.

Kiyoshi thanks him with a kiss.

Keima sets himself—or his face—near Kiyoshi's dick. With a well-lubed hand, he lays on Kiyoshi's thigh and begins pumping.

The sight is so funny Kiyoshi can't help but laugh. "Mr. Well-Practiced Handjob-er, is it comfortable down there?"

The brunet looks up. "Oh, your leg will cramp. Sorry, do you want me to stand in front of you?" Before he stopped talking, he's already in that posture. 

Something doesn't sit well with Kiyoshi. "I wouldn't have objected any other day. . ." 

They try a few positions until Kiyoshi is sure it's killing his hard-o. "No handjob, it's not working for me right now." _'Tried to grab more than I could hold,'_ he admonishes himself.

"Okay, mouth then." Keima pecks his cheek as if to say _"Don't worry, happens to all of us."_ Kiyoshi takes a fucking breath to not explode at this misunderstood mockery, his lungs shuddering when Keima takes him in his mouth.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you with my teeth and how you feel." Keima stares at the dick and sighs worriedly. 

"It's okay. You can touch other places like you do with rimming." Fuck, that one time Kei rimmed him after reading about it. "Please do the same things you did that time, the touching, _the thigh kisses._ It was _so_ good."

"Long strokes and slow strokes," Keima says, giving his dick a calculating look.

"Deep throating isn't an option. You can get creative with your hands and tongue."

It takes a lot of trial and error and feedback from Kiyoshi to understand what he likes. Like that time, touching him in other places gets him going. A mix of long and slow licks, tongue wrapped around the shaft, and teasing under the head. However, Kiyoshi's best reactions come from stroking every other place at the same time. 

His thighs are so receptive Kiyoshi's rising erection gives Keima a view of his balls and he can't help but tease them. Kiyoshi also liked the flurry of kisses Keima left. At some point, his partner closed his eyes and pet him like so, entrusting himself to him.

His mewls are sweet and his own name was sweeter. Kiyoshi had bent his knees, arched his back forwards, and held Keima's head in a soft grip.

For Kiyoshi to get his release, their movements become more erratic. Kiyoshi thrusts his hips as Keima gives his cock long, deep licks at each side. Kiyoshi continues regardless of what Kei is doing.

"Kei, I need you to caress the back of my thighs, or something really erotic," the blonde quivers out.

Keima has an idea. Luckily, his partner had stopped thrusting. "Got it. Don't move at all."

Kiyoshi lets out a loud moan. His boyfriend's plump thumbs make deep circles on the sweet spots behind his thighs. Keima also takes the head of his penis and licks it real nice. He didn't foresee being pushed over the edge like this. When he opens his eyes, he finds Keima gazing down at the camera with an embarrassed expression beyond belief.

"Did you take a nice picture?" Kiyoshi asks coquettishly.

Keima nods slowly. "I took it when—"

"Hush, don't tell me, love."

Keima blushes a deep red at the unusual pet name. "Do you want to . . ."

Kiyoshi shakes his head negatively. "It's for your eyes only."


End file.
